Michael Chiesa vs. Mitch Clarke
The first round began. Chiesa is 'Maverick' and Clarke is 'Danger Zone.' Epic. They clinch. Clarke kneed the leg. Broke with a right hand. They clinch, 4:00. Chiesa lands a pair of right elbows to the back of teh head, defends a single. They break, Chiesa misses a spinning elbow by a mile, they clinch, Chiesa gets a hip toss to side control. Clarke rolls nicely, stands to the clinch. "Good job Mitch!" 3:00. Chiesa got a nice trip to half-guard. Clarke stood immediately trying a single. Ate a right elbow, they broke. Chiesa lands a counter rightjab, comes after him, lands a right, they scramble, clinch. 2:00. Chiesa knees the body. Throws him down, hard lefts under, one hook on the back, got the body triangle, works for the choke. Clarke defending. He has the choke, lost it. Lands a left elbow, a few lefts. Works for teh choke, he has it. 1:00. He has it. Clarke fighting it. It's on the chin I think, more of a crank. Clarke escapes. 35 as Chiesa lands a right elbow and a few rights. Went for an armbar in transition. Takes the back again smoothly, body triangle. 15. Working for the choke, glove over the mouth. R1 ends, 10-9 Chiesa, impressive. R2 began. Clarke lands an inside kick. And a leg kick. Chiesa lands a left, eats a knee after trying a flying knee, they clinch. Clarke works a single. Lands a foot stomp. Chiesa lands a few left elbows. 4:00. Another foot stomp. Ref breaks them up. Clarke lands a left. Chiesa lands a right, they clinch. Chiesa gets a trip, gets the back, 3:00. Body triangle. Trying the choke, Clarke fighting it. Clarke lands a few rights, two hard right elbows. Left hands now. 2:00. Clarke stood. Ate a right elbow. Trying to fight that body triangle. 1:00. Chiesa works for the choke, drags him down with it, loses it. 35. 15. Clarke cagewalking. R2 ends, 10-9 Chiesa. R3 began. Clarke lands a leg kick. Lands a right Superman punch. Clarke lands a right and a left. And a left. Chiesa landsa counter left. 4:00 as Clarke lands a left. Clarke lands a right to the body. "Be first!" Clarke lands a right. Clarke lands a left. Chiesa seems winded. Clarke lands a left and another. And a high kick! 3:00. Chiesa just following him around. Clarke lands an inside kick eating a right and a left. Chiesa lands a left and a hard right hook and a left, eats a counter left. Clarke lands a right uppercut and a high kick. Clarke lands a left. Chiesa lands a flying knee. And a left. 2:00. Clarke lands a right. Fakes the high kick. Lands a beautiful counter left. And a one-two. And a right to the body. And a beautiful jab. Chiesa landsa right, eats a body kick. Clarke lands a beautiful counter right and a left. Clarke lands a right, eats a left. Clarke lands a counter right uppercut. Chiesa lands a big left. 1:00. Clarke lands a left, eats a counter left. Clarke lands a right. And a left. 30. Chiesa lands a body kick. 15. Chiesa lands a left, eats a left, lands a left. Lands a spinning wheel kick, clinch, Clarke stuffs a throw, R3 ends, they hug. 29-28 Chiesa IMO, really good fight to be honest. 29-26 twice, 29-28 UD for Chiesa. Accidentally called Clarke "Match" for a second. Was respectful to him though.